Simply Irresistible
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella was given the family restraunt to her and she is trying to save it from being closed down.Gabriella is also looking for love too.So one night she meets Troy Bolton at the bar where she is at with her friend Taylor and her boyfriend Chad.After Gabriella and Troy meet, they hit it off.Will they get together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella's parents left her the family restraunt when they died two years ago. Gabriella was going to do her best not to let her family's restraunt close down. So she had her friend Taylor go to the bank to see if they could get another load, to pay the rent on the restraunt. Gabriella wanted to buy the building that her family's restraunt is in, but she did have enough money for it. Zeke was working at Gabriella's family restraunt as the cook. Gabriella also wish she had a boyfriend too. Taylor came back from the bank and told Gabriella that the bank would not give them another loan. Things were looking bad right now for Gabriella and her family's restraunt.**

**Gabriella and Taylor closed the restraunt for the night and went out to a bar to have fun. When they got to the bar Taylor's boyfriend Chad was there all ready. Taylor went straight to her boyfriend Chad and gave him a kiss on the lips. Gabriella went over to join Taylor and her boyfriend Chad at the bar. What Gabriella did not know was that a guy with really blue eyes had walked in the bar and that he was coming over to the bar where she was at with her friend Taylor. Chad saw his best friend come over to them. Taylor said hi to Troy who was her boyfriend's best friend. Troy said hi back to Taylor. Then Troy noticed the girl with the burnette hair sitting next to Taylor. Troy asked Taylor who the girl was that was sitting next her. Taylor said i like to interduce you to my friend Gabriella Montez. Gabriella looked up and her chocolate brown eyes meant Troy's really blue eyes. Gabriella thought the guy with the really blue eyes was handsome and good looking too.**

**Taylor interduced Gabriella to her boyfriend Chad's best friend Troy. Gabriella said to Troy nice to meet you and Troy said the same thing. When Troy and Gabriella shaked hands they felt a spark. So they all hanged out that night having fun. Taylor was going to stay over night at boyfriend Chad's place. So Gabriella went back to the restraunt because she lived above it. Troy went home to his empty house for the night. Gabriella went to bed that night and dreamed about Troy. The next day Gabriella open the restraunt and got the tables ready for people to come eat at.**

**Taylor showed up at the restraunt at 10:45 am that morning. Gabriella was sitting drinking her coffee and was in Troy lala land. Taylor noticed her friend Gabriella had zone out. Gabriella could not get Troy and his blue eyes off her mind. When Gabriella thinks about Troy she gets butterflies in her stomache. Gabriella hoped she would see Troy again. Well that day the restraunt had only six people come in so far to eat. But then that afternoon Troy walked in the restraunt and he had a girl with him. Gabriella had come out of the kitchen and saw Troy sitting at a table with a girl. Gabriella had not move from where she was standing at. Taylor went over to the table where Troy and the girl he was with sat at. Taylor took their order and headed to the kitchen to give the order to Zeke. Mean while Troy did not know that he and the girl he was with were eating at Gabriella's family restraunt.**

**Taylor took the food over to Troy and the girl he was with too them. Gabriella then went into the kitchen and broke down crying. Taylor came back into the kitchen and heard crying coming from a corner of the kitchen. When Taylor saw Gabriella really crying her eyes out, she wonder what made her friend cry like this. Taylor asked Gabriella what was wrong and Gabriella told Taylor that she was crying because she saw Troy with a girl. Taylor told Gabriella that girl that Troy is with is his ex girlfriend. Taylor told her that Troy's ex girlfriend has been trying to get back with him but he does not want to be with her. Taylor then asked Gabriella if she has feelings for Troy even though she just meant him that night. Gabriella told Taylor that she does have feelings for him. Taylor asked Gabriella if she could give Troy her cell phone number and Gabriella told Taylor she could give her cell phone number to Troy as long as she gets his cell phone number for her.**

**So Taylor left the kitchen and went to the table where Troy was sitting at and she notice the girl that had been with him had left. Troy askd Taylor what was up and Taylor said to Troy would you like my friend Gabriella's cell phone number. Troy said to Taylor that he would like to have Gabriella cell phone number and so Taylor gave it to him and he asked Taylor to give the peice paper with his name and cell phone number on it to Gabriella. Troy payed for the meal and left the restraunt to go back to work. Taylor went back to the kitchen and gave Gabriella the paper with Troy's name and cell phone number on it. Gabriella took her cell phone out and put Troy Boltons name and cell phone number in her contact. After she enter his name and cell phone number, she then saved it. Gabriella closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket.**

**Gabriella and Taylor closed the restraunt for the night. Taylor was going to meet her boyfriend Chad at the bar. Gabriella was going to go see Kelsi at the dance club. But then Troy showed up and she asked him what he was doing here in front of the restraunt. Troy said to Gabriella that he wanted to see her and to get to know her too. So she unlocked the restraunt and she and Troy went in to sit down. Gabriella told Troy that the Shasta restraunt is her familys restraunt and that her parents left it to her when they died. Troy asked Gabriella how her parents died and she told him that they died in a car crash. Troy told Gabriella that his parents are divorice because his dad became abusive and he cheated on his mom too. So they talked for awhile and got to know each other really well. Gabriella then started making a desert which she put vanilla flowers in it. She continue stiring it and and the room started getting foggy. Troy watched Gabriella and then he got up from his chair. Troy went over to Gabriella and said it tasted sweet and it was a little bit spice, then he kissed Gabriella on the lips. They continue kissing and Troy took her down to the floor with him.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It had been two days since Troy and Gabriella made out in her family's restraunt. That day the restraunt had gotten busy which surprised Gabriella and Taylor. But all that day Gabriella kept thinking about Troy and how much she was in love with him. Gabriella could not understand why Troy had not call, text message or come to see her the last few days. So that night after they closed the restraunt for the night ,Taylor took Gabriella out for the night to the bar. But once they got to the bar ,Taylor would go straight her boyfriend Chad. While at the bar that night Gabriella felt so lonely. But then Troy came into the bar but he had his arm around a girl he came in with. Gabriella's heart broke in two. The bar was having karoke night and Gabriella decide to sing a song to tell Troy how she felt about him. So Gabriella got up and went over to where the microphone was at and she started to sing about her feelings to Troy**

**Gabriella's song to Troy**

**The first time i meant you i fell for you right away You had my heart at the begining and did not know it. i think about you every day i can not seem to get you off mind these days i loved kissing your lips I love your touch I dream about you every night I just want to let you know That i love you with all my heart. i wish i said it to you sooner now i have lost you**

**Gabriella finish the song and walk away from the microphone and ran out of the bar crying her eyes out. Then Taylor look to see Troy had a grl with him and she went over to him and chewed his butt out and then went after Gabriella. Gabriella ran to a bridge and got up on it and decided she wanted to die because she lost Troy the guy she was in love with. Taylor caught up to her and saw that Gabriella was going to jump off the bridge to end her life. Taylor tried to talk her off , but Gabriella would not listen or budge from where she was at. Gabriella told Taylor that her heatache and pain was killing her inside. Gabriella said to Taylor that Troy was never interested me and i am just too ugly to have a guy like him. I am not even pretty like that girl he was with at the bar. Taylor said you are pretty and that Troy is just a idiot.**

**Gabriella asked Taylor to take of Shasta Restraunt and not to let it get closed down. Gabriella told Taylor this is goodbye and then she jump into the icy cold water. Taylor knew that Gabriella could not swim and she saw her go under the water. Taylor started crying her eyes and then Chad came up behind her. Chad asked Taylor why she was crying and she told him that Gabriella is gone. Chad said what do you mean she is gone. Taylor told him that Gabriella jump off the bridge and end her life because of Troy. Chad tried to comfort Taylor as best as he could.**

**So Chad took his girlfriend Taylor back to his place. Mean while Troy told the girl he had with him that he was in love with Gabriella and wants to be with her. The girl understood and she left. Troy left the bar and went for a walk to think. But as Troy walking by the water , he saw a body laying on the shore not moving. Troy walked up to the body and when he saw who the body was he ran to her. Troy could not believe it was Gabriella and he check to see if she was breathing but she wasn't breathing at all. Troy started doing cpr on Gabriella to get her to breath. Troy started crying his eyes out telling Gabriella not to leave him. He continue doing cpr on her and finally he got her breathing again. But Gabriella still had not open her eyes and Troy kept kissing her lips as he carried her to his car to take her to the hospital.**

**When Troy arrived at the hospital with Gabriella , he carried her inside the hospital and asked a nurse for help. The nurse got a wheel chair for Gabriella to be put in. Troy was praying to god that Gabriella makes it. The doctor's worked on Gabriella to get her stable. They gave her some medicine to fight any thing she could of got from being in the water. They finally got Gabriella stabled and put her in the recovery room. Then the doctor came out and asked who was here for Gabriella. Troy stood up and told the doctor he was here for Gabriella. The doctor told Troy that Gabriella is a lucky girl to be still live after being in cold water. The doctor told him ,she is stable and resting comfortly. Troy asked if he could go see Gabriella and the doctor took him to the room she was in. Troy sat in the chair next to Gabriella's bed and he told Gabriella that he loved her with his whole heart and soul.**

**Troy never left Gabriella's hospital room. He stayed and held her hand all the time while she was in the hospital. The whole time he was with Gabriella in her hospital room, he would cry all day and night. Gabriella still had not woke up for two weeks and was still alive at least for now. Troy realized that he could not live with out Gabriella in his life. Troy prayed every day that Gabriella would wake up. Troy decided if Gabriella dies that he wants to die too. Troy was very much in love with Gabriella and his heart belong to her. Troy had not been eating much either.**

**Chad and Taylor did not know that Gabriella was still alive. Chad found Taylor on the couch crying again. Chad did his best to comfort his girlfriend Taylor. Chad was pissed at his best friend Troy for hurting his friend Gabriella. What Chad did not know was that his best friend Troy was with Gabriella at the hospital.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Several days went by and Gabriella still did not wake up yet. Troy was not going to give up on Gabriella. So he did some thinking and decided to try singing to her. Troy did have a good singing voice which he got from his mom. So Troy thought of a song to sing to Gabriella. Troy sang the song Because you love me to Gabriella and hope she could hear him singing to her. As he finished the song , he started crying his eyes out. Once Troy starts crying , it is hard for him to stop. Troy kept begging Gabriella to wake up. Troy talk to Gabriella threw his tears. Troy said to Gabriella please come back to me because i can not live with out you. Troy wish he would have told Gabriella his feelings for her sooner.**

**That night Troy decided to sing another song to Gabriella again. Troy just hope that if he sang to her again she would wake up. The song he decide to sing was Right Here Right Now.**

**Song Right Here, Right Now**

**Can you imagine?**  
**What would happen?**  
**If we could have any dream**  
**I'd wish this moment**  
**Was ours to own it**

**And that it would never leave**

**Then I would thank that star**  
**That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah**  
**'Cause he knows that where you are**  
**Is where I should be too"**

**"**

**Right here, right now**  
**I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view**  
**'Cause you mean everything**

**Right here, I promise you somehow**  
**That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)**  
**But right now there's you and me."**

**"**

**If this was forever what could be better?**  
**We already proved it was**  
**But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe**  
**Is Gonna make everything**  
**In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)**  
**And you know that where we are**  
**Will never be the same oh no…"**

**"Right here, right now**  
**I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view**  
**Cause you mean everything**

**Right here, I promise you somehow**  
**That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)**  
**But right now there's you and me**

**Oh we know its coming**  
**And it's coming fast**  
**(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)**  
**So let's make every second last, make it last!**

**Right here, oh right now**  
**Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view**  
**'Cause you mean everything**

**Right here, I promise you somehow**  
**That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)**  
**But right now there's you and me**  
**(you and me)**

**Ohh you and me**

**But right now there's you and… me!"**

**After Troy finish the song , all he did was cry his eyes out. Troy was starting to lose hope that Gabriella was never going to wake up. In Troy's heart wish that she would wake up. Troy cried himself to sleep. The next morning Gabriella had finally woke up and was comfused on why she was still alive. Gabriella then felt some ones hand holding her hand. When Gabriella looked over to her one side she saw Troy there still sleeping. A nurse came in to check on her and she saw her awake. Gabriella asked the nurse how long Troy has been here and the nurse told her that he has not left your side. Gabriella could not believe that Troy has been with her this whole time. Gabriella ask the nurse how she could still be alive. The nurse told her that Troy saved your life. The nurse told Gabriella that Troy cried evey day and night non stop and that he sang to you. After the nurse left to get the doctor , Gabriella could not believe what the nurse told her.**

**Troy then slowly woke up from his sleep and then he saw that Gabriella was awake. Troy was still holding Gabriella's hand and was not going to let go yet. The doctor came and check out Gabriella and he told her she would be in the hospital for two more days. After the doctor left the room, Gabriella was really quiet. Troy then said to Gabriella I love you with all my heart and soul. This time she heard Troy confess his feeling's for her. Gabriella did not know if she should give him another chance and to let him in her heart again. Troy waited for her to say something to him. But when Gabriella did not say anything to him, it broke his heart.**

**Troy then said to Gabriella that i am glad your still alive. Now that i know you are going to be okey ,i will just leave you alone. I guess what ever you felt for me is gone now. Well goodbye Gabriella and i hope you have a good life. Troy then left the hospital for good and he cried all the way back to his place. After that day that he let Gabriella go, Troy has not been the same. Troy never leaves his place and he quit his job too. Troy no longer looks at the girls any more. Troy went to the bridge and decided to end his life that day. So he got up on that same ledge that Gabriella had jump from and he said one last goodbye and he jumped off the bridge into the cold water he did not even try to swim.**

**The next day Gabriella got out of the hospital and went looking for Troy. Gabriella tried to call Troy but she did not get any answer. She took a walk by the water and that is when she saw a male figure body laying on the shore. She went over to it and that is when she saw it was Troy. Gabriella ran over to him and notice he was breathing at all. So she called 911 and told them that her boyfriend Troy was not breathing . They told her to start doing Cpr on him and so she did what they told her to do. Finally the emts show and took Troy to the hospital right away. They had finally got Troy to start breathing and his heart beating again. So the doctor looked over Troy and got him stable. Troy was put in a recovery room to get well. Gabriella asked if she could see her boyfriend Troy and the doctor said she could . So the doctor took Gabriella to the room he was in. Gabriella went straight to the chair that was next his bed to sit down.**

**Gabriella asked the doctor before he left if Troy could hear her and the doctor said that he can hear you. She thank the doctor and the doctor left to finish his rounds. Gabriella then began talking to Troy and she told him she was sorry for not responding back to him sooner. Gabriella told him that she was scared. Gabriella said to Troy I love you too and please come back to me Troy. Gabriella continued holding Troy's hand. Gabriella never left Troy side and she cried her eyes out that night. She hope he wake up soon. Gabriella miss Troy's really blue eyes.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Troy was getting out of the hospital. Troy and Gabriella left the hospital together and went home to relax. Once Troy and Gabriella got in the house, they started kissing which lead into a make out session on the couch. Troy and Gabriella did not last very long on the couch, they went upstairs to Troy's bedroom. Troy and Gabriella went over to his bed and made love several times. Then they took a nap together in each others arms. Two hours later they got up and took a shower together and got dressed before going back down stairs. They went to the kitchen to fix themselves something to eat for dinner.**

**Troy and Gabriella's friends were coming over to hang out and watch movies at the house. When they arrived at their house they all sat down. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are having a baby. The friends asked Gabriella how far long she was and she told them that she is two months pregnant. They watch a couple movies then they did some other things too. Troy and his friends went outside to play baskeball. Gabriella and her friends went outside to watch the guys play basketball.**

**After while Gabriella asked Sharpay if she could help her with something and they went back in the house to go upstairs to the bedroom that was Troy and hers room. Sharpay asked Gabriella what she need help with and Gabriella told Sharpay she need help picking out a teddy to wear for Troy. Sharpay told Gabriella to wear the blue teddy with the blue robe. Gabriella thanked Sharpay for helping her out. Sharpay went back down stairs to join the girls outside. Gabriella put on the blue teddy and blue robe on.**

**Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and then she wrapped a light blanket around her. Then she went back down stairs and walked back out side to where everyone else was at. Sharpay knew that Gabriella was wearing the blue teddy with the blue robe. Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and Sharpay told her to go over to Troy and get his attention. So Gabriella got up and went over to the basketball court to Troy. Gabriella could believe what she was about to do. Gabriella made it seem like she was losing her light blanket from her. Troy still did not notice what his fiance Gabriella was wearing and so she gave up. Gabriella wrapped the light blanket back around herself and the ran in the house crying her eyes out.**

**Sharpay yelled at Troy and his friends to get their attention. Troy and his friends stop playing basketball and asked Sharpay what she wanted. Sharpay said to Troy you are a jack ass right now because your fiance Gabriella was trying to get your attention but all you did was ignore her and now she is in the house cyring her eyes out. When Troy heard Sharpay tell him that his fiance was crying her eyes out because she could not get his attention.**

**Mean while Gabriella went and found some pills and took a big handful with water. Gabriella looked at her stomache and told her unborn child that she is sorry for what she is doing. Gabriella took a few more of the pills with water. Then about 25 minutes after taking them , Gabriella fell to the floor and was not moving at all. Gabriella was just laying on the floor with the pill bottle and water bottle. Taylor went upstairs to see if Gabriella was okey but she found was Gabriella on the floor in the bedroom. Taylor rush into the bedroom to Gabriella and notice that she was not breathing at all. Kelsi came up right behind Taylor and saw Taylor doing cpr on Gabriella and when Taylor saw Kelsi she told her to get Troy right now.**

**Kelsi went down stairs fast and out the backdoor and got Troy and the rest of the gangs attention. Troy asked Kelsi what was wrong and she told him that Gabriella is not breathing at all. Kelsi told Troy that Taylor is doing cpr on her right now. Troy ran into the house and up the stairs to his and Gabriella's bedroom to see Gabriella on the floor with Taylor doing cpr.**

**Troy saw a pill bottle not far from Gabriella and knew that she took most of what was in the pill bottle. Troy rushed over to Gabriella and took over doing cpr while Taylor called the emts. Troy finally got his fiance Gabriella breathing but her paulse was weak and Troy just held her in his arms. Taylor got some clothes and put them on Gabriella. Troy realize that his fiance Gabriella was wearing the sexy blue teddy when Taylor change her into some clothes. The emts arrived and Troy show them the pill bottle and so they put her on the gurney and Troy ask if he could go with his fiance . The emts said he could.**

**At the hospital Gabriella had the pills pumped out of her stomache and the baby was check out. The baby was going to be okey. They put Gabriella in the recovery room and check to be sure that she is still stable. The doctor told Troy that is fiance Gabriella and the baby are going to be okey. Troy was relieve to hear his fiance Gabriella and the baby being okey. Troy walk in to the room that Gabriella was in and sat in the chair that was next to her bed.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the hospital Troy had not left Gabriella's side at all. Troy talk to Gabriella who was still sleeping. Troy told his fiance Gabriella that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy just wish that his fiance Gabriella would wake up. Troy started crying his eyes out because he just wanted to see his fiance Gabriella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking into his blue eyes again. Troy put his hand on his fiance Gabriella stomache and talk to the baby. Troy did not want to lose his fiance Gabriella and their baby.**

**Troy would not leave Gabriella to go get something to eat. So that night the nurse brought some food to Troy for him to eat something. Troy only ate two bites of food and called it good. Troy was not hungry at all. Troy layed next to Gabriella on the hospital bed and tried to get some sleep. The next day Troy and Gabriella's friends came to see how Gabriella was doing. When they walked into the room Gabriella was in, they saw Troy sleeping next to his fiance Gabriella. Chad and the others notice that Troy look pale. What the friends did not know was that Troy was not eating at all. The friends left after checking on Gabriella.**

**Troy woke up and looked at his fiance Gabriella who was still not awake. The doctor came into the room and checked on Gabriella and Troy asked the doctor when Gabriella would wake up. The doctor said to Troy that she should be waking up soon. The doctor left the room to carry on with his day. Troy started talking to his fiance Gabriella asking her to wake up for him. All Troy did that day was talk to his fiance Gabriella and mostly cried his eyes out.**

**It had been two weeks already since Gabriella was put in the hospital, but she still had not woke up yet. The doctor could not figure out why Gabriella had not woke up yet. The baby was doing really good and Gabriella was recovering really well, but she had not woke up yet. Troy continued to talk to his fiance Gabriella and asking her to wake up for him. Troy told his fiance Gabriella that he was sorry for not paying attention to her and that he loves her with his whole heart and soul. Troy has not ate any thing during those two weeks and still is not eating any thing. Troy was really sad every day that Gabriella was in the hospital and his eyes had lost that sparkle they usually have. All Troy thought about was his fiance Gabriella and their baby. He knew if he lost them, that he did not want to live at all.**

**Two days later Gabriella woke up and saw her fiance Troy laying next to her with a tear stain face. Gabriella realized she was in the hospital and that she wondered how long she had been out for. The doctor came in and saw that Gabriella was awake. The doctor asked Gabriella how she was feeling and she told the doctor she was feeling fine. The doctor told Gabriella that the baby is fine too. Gabriella asked the dotor when she could get out of the hospital and the doctor said she could be out of the hospital this afternoon. So the doctor left the room and went to get the discharge papers ready.**

**Gabriella looked over at her fiance Troy and saw that he was a little bit pale in the face too. Gabriella placed a passionate kiss on her fiance Troy lips. Troy started waking up after she had kissed him on the lips. Troy open his eyes and was meant with Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. When Troy saw that his fiance Gabriella was awake, he kissed her on the lips passionately. Troy was so happy that his fiance Gabriella was awake. Gabriella was so happy to see Troy smiling at her. So Troy sign the discharge papers and he took Gabriella home**

**When Troy and Gabriella were home finally , they went upstairs to their bedroom and made love several times before taking a nap together. Troy loved having his fiance Gabriella in his arms and making love to her again. Troy said to Gabriella that you scared me and please do not do that again to me. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she will never do that again to him and that she loves him with all her heart and soul.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Troy and Gabriella got married the next day. The wedding was romantic and beautiful. Troy and Gabriella had a nice reception and then they left for their honeymoon. They had enjoy their honeymoon and are now back home waiting for the birth of their first child together. A few days later Gabriella Bolton went into labor and Troy took her to the hospital right away. Gabriella Bolton gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and girl. Troy and Gabriella named their son Jake Troy Bolton and their daughter Bella Lucille Bolton. Gabriella and the babies were let out of the hospital the next day. Once Troy and Gabriella got home with their kids , They put them in their cribs to nap.**

**2 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella's son and Daughter were now 2 years old. Troy and Gabriella were expecting their third child together but they were very happy with each other. Troy and Gabriella could not wait till their third child was born. Troy and Gabriella ran thier own buisness from their home. They loved playing with their kids.**

**3 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella had a total of six kids together and they loved their kids all the same. The kids love their parents as much as their parents loved them.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton were now 34 years old and the kids ages went from 5 to 3 months old. Troy and Gabriella were expecting their seventh child too.**

**They lived happly ever after.**

**Here is the names of Troy and Gabriella Bolton's kids :**

**Jake Troy Bolton**

**Bella Lucille Bolton**

**Troy Alexander Bolton Jr.**

**Jasmine Maria Bolton**

**Tyler Jack Bolton**

**Chloe Lucielle Bolton**

**THe End!**

**PLEASE REVEIW !**


End file.
